


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by tattooeddevil



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec unexpectedly goes into heat while stuck in an elevator with Original Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

“The view is amazing though, look! The whole city is dark.”

Alec nods at Original Cindy distractedly and completely uninterested; the elevator is stuck between the eleventh and twelfth floor of the building they broke into and are now trying to get out of before the sector patrol passes by and catches them and he’s pretty sure something’s wrong with him. Except that nothing is ever wrong with him. He’s always fine. Apart from the fact sweat is now beading on his hairline and his hands start to feel clammy. He can feel his heart racing and his blood pressure rising with every passing second. Something’s really wrong.

“Hey, are you okay, Alec?”

OC’s voice penetrates his foggy mind – when did that happen? – and he has to shake his head to clear it a little.

“What? Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine.”

OC puts a hand on his forehead though and clucks her tongue.

“You can’t fool Original Cindy. Are you sure you’re fine?”

He bats her hand away and scowls at her.

“I’m fine, I’m always fine.”

OC just cocks her hip, crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow. If it weren’t for the rivulets of sweat now running down his back and his knees going slightly wobbly, he would have maybe been able to lie convincingly and gotten away with it until the bloody elevator gets back to operating again or they find a way to escape. As it is, he knows he’s not gonna be able to pull anything close to a good lie off and he reckons giving in now will at least save him some nagging time.

“I’m just feeling a little hot is all. I’ll be fine.”

Her other eyebrow joins the first.

“Uh-huh, and I’m the queen of England. Spill.”

She takes a menacing step closer and suddenly the elevator feels too small, too hot and too crowded to Alec. A flash of heat rushes through him and he has to take a step back and turns his back to OC to get himself under control. He rests his forehead against the cool glass of the elevator while holding out a hand to OC.

“Stop, don’t come any closer.”

Movement behind him stops and he’s really, really grateful it’s OC with him; she knows more than the others about transgenics and the weird things that happen to them, even if he himself doesn’t know what’s going on. The roaring is his ears isn’t dying down though and heat is spreading through his body like wildfire.

Wait.

He groans loud and long, cursing Manticore’s freaky scientists for shaking their dna like a margarita. He never knew male transgenics would ever be subjected to this, but here he is.

In heat.

“Alec? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

It takes him a few seconds to catch his breath, realizing he started panting, before he manages to choke out a reply.

“Heat. I’m in... heat.”

A stunned silence follows his words, but all Alec can focus on right now is his own growing discomfort and panic. His blood feels like it’s boiling in his veins, his head is throbbing in time with the hard-as-nails cock in his jeans and his skin itches with desire and lust. His stomach is a giant ball of hot need and he can feel his resistance wavering by the second. There’s nothing he can do about any of it, but his desperate attempts at shoving it down and make it go away lead to nothing either. Fuck.

“Alec? I’m not... Hell, I don’t know what to say or do here, just... I thought male transgenics didn’t go into heat?”

OC sounds hesitant, unsure, confused and Alec can relate. He’s the one in unexpected heat! He groans again, the itch under his skin getting more and more insistent with every passing minute. He’s not sure how long he can fight it.

“They don’t. Normally. Max... How does Max do this?”

OC snorts without amusement.

“She goes out and fucks the first guy she can get her hands on.”

Alec chuckles through a wave of need at OC’s words and the mental image it gives him.

“Not so different from me on a normal day then?”

OC laughs quietly at his lame attempt at a joke; even Alec can hear how far off it was. His mind is racing, trying to figure out both how this happened and how he can get rid of it. It’s practically impossible to form any coherent thoughts though, every nerve in his body singing with lust and heat.

“So uhm... how did this happen anyway? I mean...”

Alec shakes his head, his forehead still pressed to the glass of the elevator. The glass has lost its cool long ago, Alec’s body heat too hot, his body unable to perceive cold anymore. His entire body is thrumming, his knees buckling, his cock throbbing. Something has got to be done and it has to be done now.

“I don’t know. I...”

His knees finally give way and Alec sags to the floor in a miserable heap of raging hormones. OC is at his side immediately, smelling fantastic. His cock salutes her enthusiastically and he groans. There is no way she can miss the obvious, huge bulge in his jeans or the restless movement of his body. OC touches him softly with hotter than fire hands and he hisses at the feel. She immediately pulls back like she’s the one that burned herself.

“Shit, did I hurt you?”

Alec manages to move his heavy head so it rests against the wall behind him and he closes his eyes in a futile attempt at willing the heat to go away.

“No... No, I’m fine.”

Except that he isn’t. He is still panting, sweat is now inches thick on his skin and everything itches with lust. He makes the mistake of inhaling through his nose, trying to calm himself down, and gets a nose-full of delicious female-in-heat scent.

“Well, fuck.”

His hand flies to his crotch and he presses a palm against his straining cock. He is aching to take his clothes off and jerk off for hours right here and now, if it weren’t for OC. She’s still sitting next to him, looking concerned and slightly scared. He would be too, if he weren’t so busy dying from sexual need right now. The pressure on his cock does nothing to bring him any relief whatsoever and for a second, he forgets his surroundings and shoves a hand inside his jeans.

OC makes a squeaking kind of noise and scrambles back. She presses her back against the far wall of the tiny, tiny elevator and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Alec! Please, I know you're desperate, but please, not when I’m in here!”

A surge of angry frustration goes through him and it helps to get the world back a little. He yanks his hand back with a long groan and balls both hands in fists to try and prevent himself from doing something inappropriate again. Like grab OC and fuck her senseless on the grimy elevator floor, sector patrol be damned. Lesbian-ism be damned.

“Sorry, sorry... I’m just... God, I need!”

OC holds up her hands to him in a pleading way, her eyes filled with useless apology.

“Okay, okay, look. This is obviously not like anything Max ever went through, okay? She was antsy and horny, sure, but she was never this bad until the last few days of her heat. I don’t know, but maybe a first heat is worse than the ones after that? Maybe male heat is different from female heat? Original Cindy ain’t no expert, but Max always takes it pretty hard, even in those first days. I’m sorry.”

Alec nods, OC’s words offering nothing in ways of a possible solution. All he wants to do is grab OC, rip her clothes off and take her right there, right now. Whether she likes it or not. She must see him grit his teeth and claw at his clothes, because she gets to her feet hastily and starts pushing and pulling at the elevator doors.

“I’ll get us out of here, don’t worry.”

Alec just lets himself sag sideways and curls in on himself, around the pit of molten lava in his groin.

“It’s no use... tried that already...”

OC doesn’t give up though. She checks every nook and cranny of the elevator for possible ways to get out of the now sweaty, hot metal box. She’s got her back turned to him, her voice soft when she speaks next.

“Why don’t you just... you know, take care of yourself while I’m looking? I won’t look, I promise... just... I don’t want you to be in pain.”

The words haven’t left her mouth properly or Alec’s got his aching cock out and in his hand. It takes him all of four strokes to reach his first orgasm. He shoots all over his hand and jeans and for a second, the pressuring need lifts. He lets himself relax back on the dirty floor with a groan of relief, but it is short lived. His cock hasn’t gone softer one bit and the pit in his stomach is heating up faster than before until it is searing him from the inside.

A guttural, frustrated groan escapes his throat and he curls up in a tight ball on the floor. He closes his eyes against his throbbing headache, clenches his hands in his shirt to keep from scratching at the itch under his skin and grits his teeth to will away the lust coursing through his veins. It’s no use; his cock is demanding he bury himself deep inside of someone and his body is slowly but surely betraying him in favor of getting him laid. Breeding.

He’s not sure how long he lays there, whimpering, groaning, nearly coming undone, when a soft hand combs through his hair and another curls around his cock. He gasps for air at the touch, his eyes flying open to find OC kneeling next to him with a hesitant smile.

“Original Cindy figured you could use some help.”

Alec squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away, trying to not give in to the urge of thrusting into OC’s hand. Or worse.

“No... Don’t... You don’t want this.”

“Not for pleasure, no, but you're my friend and I want you to be well. So yes, I do want it.”

Alec shakes his head resolutely, amazed at himself for not already jumping OC’s bones like his entire being is begging him to do. He takes a deep breath and forces the words past his dry lips.

“I can’t... You don’t... don’t know what it means... I can’t be... gentle... I need so bad... I don’t want... to hurt you... Please.”

OC sighs and for a second her hand tightens around Alec’s cock. He groans and thunks his head back against the floor, needing the pain to keep himself in control. The blood is still roaring in his ears and he can feel his body shivering and shaking with impossible, wavering restraint. OC’s impatient tone and maddeningly arousing words register anyway.

“You are one stubborn ass, Alec McDowell. Original Cindy might be a lesbian, that don’t mean she’s never tried men before. I’m also not some dainty little flower you need to cherish, so stop treating me like I’m gonna break.”

She softens her voice and resumes petting Alec’s hair.

“Original Cindy just wants to help, boo. Please.”

It’s the last word that does it. Alec’s control snaps and he is up and on top of OC in a flash. He presses his body down on hers, groaning at the feel of another body pressed against his throbbing one. Her eyes are wide with surprise - no fear, good - and her lips are slightly parted on a sigh. Alec nips her lips with his teeth before leaning in further and whispering in her ear.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, I am. I don’t mean to, please believe me, but I know I am not going to be able to stop once we get going.”

OC swallows audibly before nodding her head.

“Yeah. Do it.”

He pulls back enough to look her in the eye one last time, before letting go of the last flimsy thread of control he has on the animal within him. With a growl, he attacks her mouth with his, biting his way inside. His hands rip OC’s clothes from her body, tearing them in places but he doesn’t care; he needs bare skin and he needs it now.

He doesn’t even bother with taking off his own clothes; his entire being solely focused on getting the satisfaction he craves. As soon as OC’s clothes are off, Alec hikes her legs over his shoulders and buries himself deep inside. She gasps, her long nails clawing at his shoulders, but Alec’s past caring, past hearing, past knowing.

The animal inside of him roars at the feel of hot and wet around his aching cock. The last thing he consciously does, is shove a hand under OC’s head to prevent it from banging on the floor and from then on he gives in. He hands over the reigns to the heat coursing through his body and tries to hang on for the ride.

His hips move by themselves, thrusting and pushing deeper and deeper inside the warm, pliant body beneath him. He can feel the fire in his blood, the liquid heat running through his veins and it all pools low in his abdomen, lying in wait for the moment to explode and consume him. It sweeps higher and higher with every thrust of his hips, every fuck into the warm, wet channel of the female under him. One of his hands is fisted in hair, pulling the head back and baring her throat to his teeth. The bite is probably too tight, painful, but he doesn’t care. He can’t care.

Not when the taste of sweat and blood reaches his tastebuds. It’s enough to make that ball of heat explode through his body and it out through his cock. He comes violently, almost painfully, all over the soft planes of bare stomach beneath him. A loud growl reaches his ears and he realizes it is him making the sound. It’s a sound of relief, satisfaction, possession and hunger. He’s not done.

“Alec?”

OC sounds tired, her voice slurred and slightly pained. It reaches his ears and brain sluggishly and by the time he’s put them in order and figured out their meaning, OC’s pushing at his shoulder weakly.

“Are you okay? Alec? Talk to me, come on!”

Alec lifts his head from where it was buried in OC’s neck - and when did that happen? - to nod at her. It takes a few swallows and gasps for air to force words through his throat.

“I’m... Okay. Not done. Sorry. It... it hurts.”

OC nods and shifts her hips a little. Probably to relieve an uncomfortable position, but all it does is wake up Alec’s cock and heat. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Still. Please... don’t move.”

It’s no use, he can feel the fire starting in his toes and working its way up through the rest of his body. Every nerve ending singes as the hot wave passes it and he can feel the sweat pooling in the small of his back already. He is about to force out an apology to OC and start fucking her again, when the elevator lurches and the lights come back on.

OC’s startles, pushes at his shoulder with renewed energy - probably adrenaline - to get his attention.

“Alec, get up. Come on, we can’t stay here, sector patrol will catch us and I am not giving them a peek at this.”

It takes a Herculean effort, but Alec manages to suppress his lust long enough to pull out of OC and roll off her. He lets his eyes slip closed, maybe the dark will help him focus on breathing and staying sane. He hears OC putting her clothes back on as fast as she can, or what’s left of her clothes anyway. Alec doesn’t have it in him to care.

“Alec? Come on, boo, get up. I can’t leave you here, you need to get up and get moving.”

“No. No, you go. Leave me. I’ll... I’ll find my way back.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you here like this! God knows what’s gonna happen with you in the state you’re in. No. Now get up and come with me.”

She starts hauling him up and he lets her. Once upright, she tucks him back in his jeans and presses the button for the ground floor. Alec feels the need under his skin, like insects eating away at his flesh and the only thing he can do to stop them, is fuck, breed. It takes all of his energy to not attack OC again right here and now. The elevator is slow, so slow, and by the time they reach the bottom, he’s practically vibrating with denial. He turns to OC and cups one of her cheeks in his hand.

“I am so sorry if I hurt you, I am. Please don’t be mad. Call Max.”

With that, he takes off in a blur of motion, leaving OC calling after him to at least be careful. He can’t promise that, it’s not a priority right now.

*****

“Max? It’s me. Listen, we need to talk. About Alec.”


End file.
